Unexpected Comfort
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Pansy talks to a centaur about her relationship woes.


**Title:** Unexpected Comfort  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Pansy Parkinson, Ronan  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 740  
**Summary: **Pansy talks to a centaur about her relationship woes.  
**Notes: **For this story, pretend Ronan – and not Bane – is the one that reads stars, please.

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **The [piano] is music to my [ears]. A herd of Centaurs ride through the maze. Talk to one about the stars.

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Pansy Parkinson

**Writerverse Livejournal community: **Prompts Used – Animal Kingdom, Last Chance, Hidden Agenda, Appreciate, For The Better, Puppy Love, Do You See Me?

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

Pansy has detention in the Forbidden Forest. She knows she's not allowed to be in here, but Hagrid doesn't seem to understand the dangers of the forest. He doesn't seem to get that things can harm children, even if _he's _too big of an oaf to be in any danger.

She sighs, looking for the items Hagrid wants. She just wants this detention to be over with so she can get back to the common room.

She hears something coming and instantly takes out her wand, falling into a normal defensive position. She doesn't know if she'll be able to stand a chance, especially with what creatures live in the forest, but she's doubts she'll be about to outrun her opponent. If she's going down, she's going down fighting.

Something comes through the bushes. Pansy squints, trying to see through the heavy darkness. Finally she makes out a horse's bottom and a human top. A centaur. She doesn't let down her guard, knowing most centaurs aren't fond of humans.

"Human, what are you doing here?"

"Detention," she answers curtly, not lowering her wand.

"My name is Ronan."

"Pansy."

The centaur, _Ronan_, looks up at the sky, seemingly not fearing the wand that's still aimed at him. "The stars say you are distressed. What's troubling you, human?"

Pansy narrows her eyes. "First of all, it's _Pansy. _Second of all, why do you care?"

Ronan shrugs, a very human gesture considering he's nothing more than a beast. "I happen to find human problems very interesting."

Pansy slowly lowers her wand, wondering if this centaur is for real. He doesn't seem as hateful as the textbooks indicate. Maybe Ronan's the odd one in the herd.

She sighs dejectedly. "It's boy problems. I doubt you'd be interested."

"Sometimes talking about problems help," Ronan intones wisely.

She bites her bottom lip, knowing it's not an action a Pure-blood lady should do but not able to resist the temptation right now. "It's Draco Malfoy. I always thought we'd get married. I mean, he has always flirted with me. That usually means a boy is interested, right?"

Ronan looks unsure, but it doesn't matter. Pansy keeps talking. She just needs to let all of her frustration out, even if the recipient has no idea what she's talking about.

"I know my feelings for Draco are genuine, but I'm not sure that's enough anymore. I always feel like there's some sort of hidden agenda when Draco's nice to me, and it shouldn't be like that. I shouldn't doubt my boyfriend's intentions. It's not only me being suspicious about Draco, though. It's also the way Draco talks..." She trails off, unsure how to phrase one of the biggest problems in their relationship.

"Yes?" Ronan encourages, his eyes boring deep into her own.

"He acts like I should be thankful that he deems me important enough for him to talk to. Like he's better than me. He's like that with everyone, but I feel like as his girlfriend, I should get more respect than that. I always feel like I'm on my last chance where's he concerned, as if one wrong move and I'll lose him." She pauses, eyes welling up with very unladylike tears. "I just wish he'd appreciate me, see me for who I really am and realize how much I love him."

Ronan puts a surprisingly gentle hand on Pansy's shoulder. "I don't know the one you speak of, but it sounds to me like this boy doesn't deserve you. Every girl should feel cherished, treasured, and this boy makes you feel the exact opposite. Maybe it's time for you to realize that you can do better, find someone more worthy of you. I think if you found someone else, it would be for the best."

Pansy looks down at her feet, trying not to look at the hooves. "My parents think what I feel for Draco is puppy love. Maybe they're right."

"You deserve someone who doesn't make you feel bad. Until you realize you deserve better, you will always be miserable."

Pansy looks up and stares into Ronan's eyes for a couple of beats. The moment is shattered when Hagrid shouts. "Pansy! Where are you?!"

"I should go," Pansy whispers.

"Of course. I hope you take my advice."

Pansy nods, turns around, and flees, going in search of Hagrid. Her mind buzzes with everything Ronan said, and she knows she has some thinking to do.


End file.
